A Conversation With Dad
by saturnspell
Summary: Ron comes to Arthur for advice. Serious but fluffy content. No it's not about "the Talk!" :   Post Hogwarts. Some Hermione thrown it  of course


**A Conversation With Dad**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, just live in their world.**

Ron and Hermione stepped out of the fireplace at the Burrow. They quickly knocked any stray bits of soot off each other.

"Mom, dad, anybody?" Ron called out.

Molly Weasley bustled out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron.

"Ron, Hermione, what a wonderful surprise!" She said merrily even though she knew perfectly well that Ron had timed their visit to coincide with dinner. She gave the kids each a hug and a kiss, brushing off some ash from Ron's jacket.

"Is that roast beef?" Ron inquired.

"Shall I set another two plates?"

"If you don't mind…"

Hermione rolled her eyes and tried to suppress a laugh.

"Where's dad?"

"Oh he's fiddling around in the shed Ron. Could you go and get him? Hermione, I have that chocolate cake recipe you were asking for. Could you give me a hand in the kitchen and I'll write it out for you."

"Yes Mrs. Weasley" Hermione said quickly and followed Molly into the kitchen as Ron headed out to the shed.

Ron found his dad working on the family's car, or rather what was left of it. Parts were laid out in piles. Wires and gears and plugs seemed to be strewn out at random.

"Hey dad, Mom says it's almost supper time."

"Thanks son." Arthur Weasley took out his wand and started removing the grease and oil stains from his hands. He could tell by his son's slightly agitated expression that something was troubling him. "What's the matter Ron?"

"It's Hermione." Ron said taking in a deep breath. He couldn't believe he was talking to his dad about this…

"Is something the matter? Is she ill? Your mom can whip something up for her." Arthur said quickly, his face darkening with concerned. Like Molly, he considered Hermione to be a part of the family.

"No, nothing like that, she's fine" Ron replied firmly. "It's… I've…"

He took a deep breath and collected his thoughts.

"Dad, I've decided to ask Hermione to marry me." The words came out of him confidently. He knew in his heart he was making the right decision. His ears were turning a slight shade of pink.

"That wonderful son!" Arthur grabbed his son and gave him a huge hug. "She's a great girl. She loves you so much!" Arthur could still see a touch of strain on Ron's face.

"Surely you don't need a discussion on the Birds and the Bees, do you Ron?" He said lightly, hoping to draw out Ron's problem.

"God NO dad!" Ron's ears were now bright scarlet. " It's… How do you make a marriage work? I mean I love Hermione and I know she loves me and we're together all the time at her place or mine but… I'm afraid that I'm going to mess it up, the marriage that is and hurt her. What can I do?"

Arthur looked at his son and realized that somehow overnight Ron had indeed become a man. He knew how difficult it was for him to talk about his feelings but here he was asking for advice.

"Well son… A marriage is a partnership, built on love, trust and respect. You and Hermione have all those traits and many more. There's no magic to a marriage. It just takes a lot of hard work but the results are worth it." He smiled as he spoke.

"Yeah dad but…" Ron cut in, struggling to express himself.

"Always listen Ron," Arthur said calmly. "Always listen to Hermione and really listen. Not the "yes dear, no dear stuff" truly listen. If you think she's right, tell her. If you think she's wrong, tell her but do that with care. Feelings are easily bruised. You know that."

Ron nodded, relaxing a bit.

"No relationship can last built on blind obedience. If you think she's wrong, be prepared to explain your position. This will cause conflict Ron and many sleepless nights but it also leads to compromise and trust. I don't agree with everything your mother says."

Ron grinned at that bit.

"But I trust her completely. I know if she's wrong, she'll admit it eventually and she knows I'll do the same. Admitting that you're wrong is a hard thing to do. It takes a lot of courage, but it's important."

"Another thing to remember Ron is to show your love. Do the little things that she asks you do and do them without being asked, but don't smother her. Hermione is quite a bit like your mother, strong, determined and very independent. Don't try to change those things about her. Those are the things that you love right?"

Ron just nodded. He was in awe of his dad. He couldn't believe that his dad knew so much and seemed so calm when he talked.

"Wow, that's a lot to know," he said, his voice trailing off.

"That's but a small amount, Ron" Arthur said with a slight laugh. "The rest you have to learn together. What works for one couple may not work for another."

Ron saw a far off expression growing on his dad's face.

"Are you OK, dad?" he asked with concerned.

Arthur's mouth turned into a huge grin. "I was thinking about your Grandfather, my dad. I asked him the same question when I was getting ready to ask your mom to marry me."

Hearing that made Ron relax and he too smiled.

"One thing your granddad said that I forgot to mention and it's a biggie. Don't keep secrets from each other. Secrets lead to suspicion, which lead to lies. Always be honest."

Ron nodded. He knew that he could never lie to Hermione. Never.

'"Do you have a ring?"

"Yes" Ron pulled a little box out of his pocket. He had been carrying it for days since he bought it at the jeweler's. He showed the ring to his father. It was a simple one-diamond piece made of goblin gold. "It's not much, but it's all I can afford right now…"

"She'll love it. It's perfect because it came from you." Arthur said softly, remembering his own proposal to Molly.

"Have you talked to Mr. Granger yet?"

"I plan to see him tomorrow. I've taken the afternoon off work to meet him."

"I know he'll give you his blessing. He knows how much you love Hermione. When are you planning to propose?"

"Tomorrow night. I've everything planned." Ron smiled. He had spent days working out the arrangements. He was ready to do it.

"Well, we'd better get into the house before Molly sends Hermione to fetch us." Arthur replied. He looked at his son and put his arm around him and gave him a firm hug.

"Dad, I know you said no secrets but could you not tell mom yet. I want it to be a surprise when we announce our engagement." Ron asked quickly, uncertain of the answer.

'Oh, I won't lie to your mother Ron, but I'll make sure that what was said between us, stays between us." He gave his son a mischievous look. "I have my ways."

And with that said, the two men headed into house, the aroma of Molly's Weasley's beef roast drawing them to the table.

**Reviews?**

**Author's Note: I hope to add a Ron seeing the Grangers Chapter when I get time. This would be a prequel to my "Ron's Gone Bonkers" story (shameless plug). **


End file.
